1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a practice machine that enables a user to practice ball handling and kicking skills as employed in soccer in a realistic manner. More particularly, it relates to such a practice machine which delivers a soccer ball to the user in a manner which simulates the motion of the ball as it would come to a soccer player by means of a pass, or when the ball comes near enough to the player for an interception during a game. Most especially, it relates to such a soccer practice machine that can be incorporated into a conventional baseball batting practice cage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Machines for allowing an individual to practice sports skills normally requiring more than one individual for effective practice, such as baseball pitching machines and tennis practice machines which serve tennis balls to the individual, are known in the art. Such machines are positioned in front of the user, such as in a cage to confine the ball after it is hit by the user, and the machines simulate a pitcher or a tennis opponent serving or returning the ball.
Particularly in the case of commercial establishments providing batting cages for baseball batting practice, the utilization of such apparatus tends to be highly seasonal. When baseball is out of season, such apparatus is underutilized, creating a financial burden for proprietors of such establishments.
For many years, soccer has been the most popular team sport in the world. In the past 20 years, the popularity of the sport has similarly been established in the United States, with the widespread organization of both youth and adult leagues. Although the United States has yet to achieve the status of a world power in soccer competition, the skill of play of U.S. teams has increased dramatically.
Given these factors, it would be highly desirable both from the standpoint of soccer participants and proprietors of establishments for practicing sports skills if machine-assisted practicing equipment could be used to assist in practicing soccer ball handling and shooting skills.